Una kakera milagrosa
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 10pairings y crack&roll. Pareja 1: Battler/Kanon. Kanon se despierta como cualquier día común y corriente, las gaviotas cantan, el aire anuncia tormenta. El 4 y 5 de Octubre están otra vez por empezar, ¿o no? ¿Qué tiene esta kakera de diferente?


**Reto: **10 parejas.  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Kanon  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Dotación Anual de Crack  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Reto Sutileza

**Notas: **Este es un semi-universo alterno, planteado en alguna de las kakeras existentes que no se vieron. Más notas al final. SPOILERS hasta el EP7 de las novelas visuales.

* * *

><p><strong>Una kakera milagrosa<strong>

Aquél día, 4 de Octubre, amaneció como cualquier otro, con el canto de las gaviotas inundando la playa y el caótico vaivén de los empleados yendo y viniendo por la mansión, presas de la ansiedad que contagiaba Natsuhi, quien quería que todo luciese perfecto. Kanon, quien siempre mantenía la compostura aún en situaciones como ésa, en las que incluso Shannon se ponía nerviosa, no daba cuenta de porqué dicho acontecimiento, la reunión anual familiar, era digna de tanta fanfarria. Así pues, tan impertérrito como siempre, se dedicó a seguir órdenes durante el resto de la mañana, trabajando como si fuera un autómata al que han puesto el interruptor de encendido, pues para él ese día no significaba nada. O al menos, eso pensó...

Su última tarea de ésa mañana, antes de que la familia hiciera su llegada a la isla, consistía en arreglar el jardín, del cual Genji ya se había ocupado el día anterior pero que a Natsuhi no le parecía lo suficientemente bueno. Tan enfrascado estaba en su tarea, cortado aquí y allá un poco de maleza, tan mecánicamente como esos robots míticos que anunciaban en la televisión, que no se dio cuenta de las nubes que empezaban a surcar el cielo, como barcos negros de guerra cargados de desgracia, ni mucho menos cuando el ambiente circundante se llenó de risas y de charlas triviales que de cualquier manera no le interesaban.

La familia hacía su aparición, encabezada por los adultos, mientras él recogía sus últimas herramientas a la luz brillante de esa tarde, sólo opacada por algunas cuantas nubes. Aquél sonido lo irritó, las risas, la charla insustancial, el fin de una rutina que lo mantenía seguro. ¿Qué tenía ese día de especial, además de unas cuantas personas extra en la isla? Kanon no lo entendía, era algo que se le escapaba de las manos, como el hecho de que su hermana pudiera ver el mar azul en lugar de gris y sonreír, a pesar de lo estricta que era Natsuhi con ella. ¿Era acaso la llegada de Ushiromiya Battler, el tan mencionado los últimos días, lo que ponía a todos de ése ánimo?

Kanon no conocía a Battler, pero había oído hablar de él gracias a Shannon, quien lo había descrito como un joven bastante hiperactivo y gracioso, de la clase que a Kanon definitivamente nunca le caería bien. También había escuchado a Jessica, recordando viejos tiempos en los cuales corrían de aquí para allá e incluso a Natsuhi, quien se alegraba de que su problemas familiares se hubiesen arreglado. ¿Sería acaso la llegada de ese hombre la que marcaba la pauta con la cual se llevaba acabo la reunión? Kanon dudó de sus conjeturas, él no creía en cosas absurdas como la magia, el amor, el mar azul y demás. Sin embargo, nunca antes había visto dicha atmósfera rodear la isla, casi como si con la tormenta llegara antes ese ambiente pesado y cálido —como Battler, decían todos—, asfixiante pero no por eso menos agradable. Como si Battler fuera la estrella de la reunión, el más aguardado, hasta por fuerzas desconocidas.

Pensando en eso, se descubrió parado como un idiota, con las herramientas en mano, mientras las voces alegres se iban acercando más y más hacia él, que casi parecía petrificado por una fuerza desconocida. Sentía que había vivido muchas veces ese momento, un dèjá vu interminable en una vida nada interesante, no obstante, a la vez también sentía un cambio. Un cambio que se acentuó en cuanto se puso en marcha, con sus herramientas a la mano, para encontrarse con todos en el jardín.

Lo primero que vio no lo sorprendió en absoluto, pues parecía una instantánea de un momento ya vivido miles de veces, en diferentes mundos con un mismo guión y un mismo final: los adultos, charlando en voz baja y riendo en voz alta, comentando la belleza de las flores que él tanto se había esforzado en cuidar y que pronto terminarían siendo arrancadas por la fuerza de la tormenta, tan efímeras que no valía la pena verlas. Atrás de ellos, los primos, tan escandalosos como sus padres o quizás incluso más, una curiosa variedad de estaturas y colores, en las cuales sobresalía uno nuevo, uno que nunca había visto y que seguramente era el tan esperado Battler.

—¡Kanon-kun! —la voz de Jessica se dejó escuchar a los pocos segundos, los cuales el joven había utilizado para grabar en su memoria el rostro de Ushiromiya Battler, otro miembro de la familia del cual tendría que obedecer órdenes. A simple vista, Battler parecía todo lo que Shannon, los demás sirvientes y Natsuhi habían dicho, con una larga mata de pelo color rojo, brillantes ojos azules y sonrisa de oportunista, seguramente demasiado pesado y molesto cuando te toma confianza—. Kanon-kun, éste es Battler.

—¿Qué hay? Mucho gusto, Kanon-kun —después Battler murmuró algunas cosas que él no llegó a escuchar, pero que sin duda se relacionaban con su ausencia en la isla y su desconocimiento mutuo—. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

El resto de la familia ya comenzaba a desplazarse hacia la mansión para tratar tópicos oscuros y nada placenteros, así que nadie notó el sano ofrecimiento de Battler por ayudar a Kanon a llevar las pesadas herramientas hacia el cobertizo, pues el chico parecía no poder soportar la carga con su cuerpo delgado, que tenía mucho que envidiarle al de Battler, relleno de esteroides.

—No hace fa... —antes siquiera de que Kanon pudiera replicar, Battler despidió a todos con un gesto de la mano y se encaminó hacia su dirección, con una sonrisa que lo hacía parecer un niño grande adornando sus facciones, por demás las de un adulto—. No hace falta, Battler-sama.

—Oh, vamos, no es nada —dando peso a sus palabras, Battler tomó las herramientas como si éstas fuesen de juguete y se encaminó en dirección hacia el cobertizo, que vagamente recordaba de sus años más jóvenes en la isla, tan diferente y tan igual a la vez—. Sé que es difícil cuando uno no está acostumbrado, ¿no quieres que te de unos consejos, Kanon-kun? Para que así tengas un cuerpo como el mío.

Dicho esto, se rió, mientras se pegaba sonoramente en el pecho. Las herramientas ya estaban en su lugar y lo único que quedaba en el cobertizo eran ellos dos y un silencio recalcitrante, en el cual Kanon no sabía qué hacer, pues toda la situación era inverosímil y absurda. Battler lo observaba como esperando por una respuesta afirmativa, los ojos escrutándolo como si pudieran ver más allá de él, como si reconocieran algo en él que no sabía explicar, pero que lograba ponerlo incómodo.

—No hace falta, Battler-sama —fue la respuesta escueta de Kanon, quien no podía soportar la mirada de Battler, pero tampoco entender el significado de sus palabras, siendo que se habían conocido apenas minutos atrás—. Si me disculpa...

Kanon pasó a toda velocidad por su lado, confuso y enojado ante la situación ridícula en la que se había puesto y pensando en que debía de olvidar tales tonterías, se dirigió a su siguiente obligación, dejando a Battler a solas en el cobertizo, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, casi como la de un predador que se divierte con su presa.

—No hay prisa —murmuró Battler para sí, mientras se daba vuelta para entrar a la mansión, fingiendo que nada había pasado—. Todavía tengo dos días.

.

La tarde había caído ya y con ella había llegado el suave eco de la lluvia cayendo fuera, apenas una probadita de lo que sería la tormenta de esa noche. La creciente euforia de otra reunión anual se había ido desvaneciendo conforme la oscuridad se ceñía sobre la isla, junto con aquellas nubes negras cargadas de electricidad, después de todo, a casi nadie le quedaban ganas de sonreír cuando se hablaba sobre tópicos delicados, como dinero, extorsión y chantaje. Sólo en la casa de huéspedes el ambiente era diferente, más vivo, acorde a la edad de los primos que ahí se divertían como si tuvieran todavía 12 años.

Pronto los llamarían para cenar y se verían inmersos en el ambiente tenso de los adultos, con sus problemas envenenados y crueles, pero mientras tanto, se dedicaban a jugar cartas y a platicar sobre el pasado, con un reacio Kanon sentado entre ellos, sin saber muy bien porqué había aceptado la invitación de Jessica. Bueno, Shannon había tenido mucho que ver, diciéndole que debía de divertirse y de cambiar, sin embargo, sentía que ésa no era del todo la razón correcta y que más bien algo, una fuerza más poderosa que su voluntad, lo hubiese movido, como mera pieza, para alcanzar el cuarto de los primos y pasar una velada extraña con toda clase de bromas por parte de Battler, que parecía nunca haberse ido en primer lugar.

—¿Por qué no hacemos ésto todos los años? —inquirió Battler, entre una carcajada y una sonrisa, que hizo que todos lo imitaran y se contagiaran de su vitalidad.

—Porque tú no habías vuelto a la isla —lo atacó Jessica, medio de broma, pero componiendo un semblante enojado que habría asustado a cualquiera—. Tú fuíste el que nos abandonó.

—Lo siento, lo siento —el joven alzó ambos brazos, como si de esa manera pudiera protegerse de los ataques de Jessica, que poco a poco iba dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, sin duda por la felicidad de ver a su familia de nuevo unida—. ¡De verdad! Debí regresar antes para así poder pasar más tiempo con ustedes, ¿verdad, Kanon-kun?

Kanon, quien hasta entonces había permanecido impasible ante todas las declaraciones vertidas en el lugar, se sobresaltó al oír su nombre salir de la conversación, pues no entendía qué tenía que ver en todo aquello. Apenas y llegó a asentir por pura cortesía, sintiendo la mirada amable de Battler y el ceño fruncido de Jessica ante el rostro de su primo, aquél tan esperado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no quería saberlo. Cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, no quería saberlo.

—Es hora de que regrese a mis labores, milady —se excusó Kanon en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, tras unas cuantas partidas más de cartas en las cuales él siempre perdía, por mucho que Battler se empeñara en darle consejos, mirando por sobre su hombro las cartas que tenía para jugar—. La cena será en breve y debo de ayudar en las cocinas.

—Muy bien, Kanon-kun, ten cuidado —Jessica parecía ligeramente decepcionada, pero pensó que era lo mejor, pues no le gustaba nada lo que Battler estaba haciendo, aún si eran delirios de una adolescente celosa—. Nos vemos más tarde.

—Si me disculpan...

El joven se levantó, visiblemente aliviado de dejar ese ambiente extraño que nunca antes había experimentado, salvo con Jessica una que otra vez. Sin embargo, el alivio en sus facciones poco duró, pues Battler se levantó inmediatamente, murmurando que tenía que hablar con su padre antes de la cena y que acompañaría a Kanon hacia la mansión, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Jessica.

—¡Battleeer, ya hablaremos más tarde! —fue lo único que dijo, antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ambos, quienes en total silencio (y para alivio de Kanon), descendieron hacia la planta baja sin ningún indicio de que hubiera más cosas extrañas alrededor.

La lluvia comenzaba a arreciar afuera, pasando de ser una leve brisa a grandes y pesadas gotas de agua, que casi lastimaban al entrar en contacto con la piel. Cuando Kanon vio ésto se dio cuenta de que debía de llevar a cabo su obligación como sirviente y sin más dilación, sin tampoco pensarlo más y sin reparar en la sonrisita de Battler, abrió una sombrilla al frío aire nocturno y se colocó debajo de ella, esperando a que Battler hiciese lo mismo. Tendrían que ir debajo de ella para sortear el agua, nada más.

—Hey, Kanon-kun, ¿sabes lo que significa esta sombrilla? —iban ya a medio camino entre la mansión y la casa de huéspedes, cuando Battler quebró el silencio, casi como si hubiese estado esperando el momento en el que nadie más que ellos pudiera escuchar la conversación.

Kanon negó con la cabeza. No significaba nada y no estaba seguro tampoco de si quería caer en una de las ingeniosas bromas del joven, a quien ya había aguantado lo suficiente por el día.

—Bueno, en Japón, cuando dos personas caminan debajo de una sombrilla... —Battler dejó que su voz tomara un tono sugerente, hizo algunas pausas y recalcó palabras, esperando una reacción. Aquello fue suficiente como para que Kanon comprendiera, como si de pronto la verdad se hubiese dibujado frente a sus ojos, como un rompecabezas que por fin encuentra su final. Recordó sus días en Fukuin, recordó también a las niñas dibujando sombrillas con nombres debajo, jurando amor eterno...

—¿Está diciendo que le gusto, Battler-sama? —fue su respuesta, mientras escrutaba al joven a su lado, quien sonreía con ganas, como si hubiese ganado un premio o algo así.

—Sí —contestó él y luego añadió, con una sonrisa—: Te tardaste un poco, Kanon-kun.

Y dicho esto, vivieron felices para siempre.

.

Kanon se detuvo en medio de la lluvia, en medio de la escena detenida que había sucedido momentos atrás, meditando el guión que se había sucedido durante incontables mundos, incontables kakeras. Ése no era el script, ése no era el guión. El mundo estaba distorsionado.

Él tenía que irse y entregar la carta de la bruja. Él tenía que irse, solo. Battler nunca se le había declarado a nadie, mucho menos a él. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

A lo lejos, una carcajada fue su respuesta, pero no alcanzó a ver nada.

Las brujas, Bernkastel y Lambdadelta sostenían el tablero de Beatrice y lo movían a su antojo, incluída la pieza de Kanon, quien ahora andaba de manita sudada con Battler, todo muy fuera del guión y causando grandes carcajadas y aspamientos a las brujas, conforme su nuevo guión se sucedía.

—¿Tú qué crees, Bern? ¿Cómo terminará esta historia? ¿Vivirán felices para siempre o Jessica los matará antes? —Lambdadelta sostenía la pieza que representaba a Battler, muy feliz de que el original estuviera preocupado por Beatrice, haciendo un berrinche en los jardínes de Golden Land—. ¿O será Beato quien acabe con ellos?

Bernkastel dibujó una sonrisa siniestra, digna de cualquier respuesta.

Para ella no existía el _vivieron felices para siempre_, pero al menos se divertiría viendo cómo Battler y Kanon lograban sortear ese mundo, juntos, sólo para encontrar el mismo final, uno en el que ambos sólo servirían como marionetas que morirían al final. Claro, eso no sin antes deleitarlas con un tórrido romance.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> No pude evitar poner el troll de Bern y Lambda. Para una fan a muerte del Battler/Yasu o lo que es lo mismo Battler/Beato, poner a Kanon con Battler se me hizo difícil, así que tuve que hacer algo para que todo esto tuviera sentido, ¿y qué mejor que un troll de las brujas x'D? En fin, espero que se entienda, mezclé algunos conceptos como el de las kakeras, el que Kanon recordara las kakeras pasadas y demás~

Comentarios y críticas siempre bien recibidos.


End file.
